The instant invention relates generally to locking devices and more specifically it relates to an improved connection of tray to dental articulator.
The purpose of this invention is the special interlock and removal of the upper and lower dental model trays from the permanent dental articulator, without the use of complicated clamping devices.
Numerous locking devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to releasably inter-connect two items. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,045,586; 3,167,835; 4,207,677; 4,263,715 and 4,319,875 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.